


Scars

by madwriteson



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriteson/pseuds/madwriteson
Summary: Based on this tumblr post: https://gaysun.tumblr.com/post/177174813395/zukos-scar-is-different-than-the-typical...and also me working through some long-standing thoughts about how Zuko and Sokka somehow manage to be simultaneously parallel and perpendicular to one another.





	Scars

The first time Sokka meets Prince Zuko, he realizes he’s looking at a boy not much older than he is himself. 

It doesn’t strike him as strange then that Zuko has a warrior’s scar. After all, aren’t there a hundred such scars among the men of his tribe, earned in combat with the fire nation? After all, isn’t this boy in charge of his own platoon? 

It’s only later that Sokka remembers that the women and children of his tribe have scars too. 

It’s only later that Sokka realizes that this is the type of scar you get for _defying_ the Fire nation. 

And it’s much, much later when Sokka realizes what that means in the case of a prince. 


End file.
